


Bossy Omegas Love Pretty Panties

by TobytheWise



Series: 2019 KinkBingo [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Omega Castiel (Supernatural), Panty Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Castiel (Supernatural), Top Dean Winchester, True Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 06:31:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17761604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/pseuds/TobytheWise
Summary: This is Castiel and Dean's first night together after finding out they're true mates. Castiel so far is loving everything about his new alpha, especially his pretty pink panties.





	Bossy Omegas Love Pretty Panties

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kazshero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazshero/gifts).



> This fic is for Kaz! <3 I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Also written for kink bingo. Square filled: Panty Kink

Castiel kisses Dean passionately, mingling their tongues together. Dean moans into the kiss, allowing Castiel to lead. He continues to back Dean up, pushing him further into the hotel room. His fingers dig into Dean’s hips as they shuffle, their lips never separating. 

Once they’re close enough to the bed, Castiel shoves Dean down, watching with heated eyes as the man bounces once before scooting up the bed, laying himself out. Dean’s green eyes stare back up at Castiel, waiting with held breath. 

“Strip,” Castiel tells him, pulling his own tie free and tossing it on the floor. “Wanna see you, alpha.”

Dean lets out a little whimper at Castiel’s commanding tone and Castiel can’t help but smile. Never in his wildest dreams did he think he’d be meeting his true mate at his brother’s wedding but here they are. 

Dean quickly undresses his top half as Castiel stays at the end of the bed watching. Dean’s musky scent continues to deepen the more he undresses, getting more and more turned on. Castiel’s cock throbs where it’s trapped in his suit pants but he only removes his coat jacket and rolls up his shirt sleeves. This might be their first time together but Castiel doesn’t wish to give Dean the wrong idea of how this mating is going to go. 

Once Dean gets to his suit pants, he pauses and looks up at Castiel. A brilliant blush begins to show up on Dean’s cheekbones. “Umm,” he starts but pauses, biting his bottom lip. 

“Come on, alpha. I want to see what’s mine. Show me.” Dean nods his head before slowly sliding his pants off, tossing them away. What’s left is a blushing alpha in only a pair of pink panties. “Fuck.”

Dean throws his arm over his face, hiding, but Castiel doesn’t want any of that. He slowly crawls up the bed, running his fingers teasingly over Dean’s thighs, then past the panties to touch his belly before gently pulling Dean’s hands away from his face. Hovering over him, Castiel smirks down at his alpha. 

The uncertainty in Dean’s eyes makes Castiel’s chest clench. He never wants his alpha to be afraid to be himself. “You look stunning,” he whispers. 

“Really?”

“Yes. Breathtaking.”

A smile finally breaks out across Dean’s face as he leans up on his elbows and takes Castiel’s lips in a fierce kiss. There’s so much power thrumming through Castiel’s body with him being fully clothed while Dean is basically naked. He always worried his true mate would want to take the control from Castiel but Dean seems to thrive on submitting to Castiel. 

“Please, Cas,” Dean gasps out when the kiss finally breaks, his hips unconsciously ride up, thrusting his erection against Castiel. 

“Hold still,” Castiel tells him before moving his lips to Dean’s throat, nipping and biting the tender flesh. Dean is moaning, unashamed as Castiel continues working the skin with his teeth until he’s sure a mark will be left. 

He moves lower, toying with Dean’s nipples until they’re red and puffy. “Fuck, Cas. Please.”

“Please what, Dean?” Castiel asks as he shuffles lower so he can stand at the end of the bed. He begins undressing and Dean licks his lips. “I asked you a question, Dean.”

“You’re so distracting, omega,” Dean whines before tossing his head back against the bed and looking up at the ceiling. He whispers, “fuck me. I want you to fuck me, Cas.”

A growl rips its way out of Castiel’s chest without his permission at the admission. Fuck. How did he get so lucky?

Naked, Castiel crawls back onto the bed, laying his body on top of Dean’s. “As much as I want to fuck you, Dean, not this time.”

Dean lets out a needy whine. Castiel runs his hands up and down Dean’s sides, watching as the alpha’s skin pebbles with goosebumps. Slick slides freely from Castiel’s ass. He reaches behind himself, plunging two fingers into himself, making sure he’s ready to take Dean’s dick.

“Please, Cas,” Dean whimpers, watching Castiel with wide eyes. Castiel smirks before pulling his fingers free and wiping them slowly around Dean’s lips until they’re shiny with his slick. As soon as his fingers are away, Dean licks his lips, moaning at the taste. “More, Cas. Please.”

Castiel takes his time removing Dean’s panties before using them to wipe away the excess slick from the back of his thighs. “You want more, alpha?”

Dean nods his head before Castiel shoves his the alpha’s own panties into his mouth. Dean closes his eyes, his face completely overcome with pleasure and Castiel smiles. He did this. He gave his alpha pleasure and he’s not even close to done yet. 

With Dean occupied, Castiel uses the opportunity to position himself over Dean’s dick before sliding down. Dean’s eyes fly open and a high pitched cry tries to escape around the panties as Castiel seats himself. 

“Such a good boy,” Castiel purs once his ass is connected with Dean’s pelvis. “Taking everything so well. So perfect for me.”

Dean’s hips jerk up at the praise and Castiel files that knowledge away for later. He runs his finger nails down Dean’s chest, leaving beautiful red lines. There’s something so primal that Castiel loves about leaving marks on his alpha, knowing he’s temporarily branding Dean as his. 

Castiel begins to pick up the speed, riding Dean’s cock in a way that brings them both pleasure. He throws his head back and moans as he feels the first signs of Dean’s knot. He wants it. No, needs it!

“Gonna knot me, Dean? Tie us together and fill me with your cum?”

Dean’s hands, which were holding onto the sheets, come up and wrap around Castiel’s hips tight enough to leave little finger shaped marks. His eyes look wild as they stare up at Castiel, a tiny ring of alpha red beginning to bleed into his normally green eyes. 

“Come on, alpha,” Castiel murmurs. He’s so close, almost there. He wraps his hand around his own cock, stripping it quickly, chasing his own orgasm. 

Dean lets out a cry before his knot completely engorges, tying them together. Castiel tightens his ass hard and it’s the last straw before Dean is coming, filling him with warm seed. 

“Fuck. Yes!” Castiel gasps as his own orgasm pours out of him, covering Dean’s belly with his cum. 

Castiel leans down and pulls the panties from Dean’s mouth with his own teeth before pulling Dean’s head to the side, sinking his teeth into his neck. Dean gasps before his cock begins to pulsate once more. 

“Need to,” Dean whispers and Castiel understands. He pulls his teeth from Dean before turning his head to the side, allowing Dean to bite him as well. 

The moment Dean’s teeth sink in, euphoria washes over Castiel and his dick spurts out a second orgasm. 

“Holy shit,” Dean whispers once it’s all over, his arms around Castiel as they snuggle side by side. 

Castiel runs his nose over Dean’s. “I didn’t know it could be like that.”

“And just think,” Dean says with a giant smile. “It’ll only get better from here.”


End file.
